


A Red Rose with A Purple Center

by lolanbq



Series: The Many Tales [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance bonds with Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: This is a small piece of Lance bonding with Red so he and Shiro can get out of there





	A Red Rose with A Purple Center

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this side piece to Bodhi for our Anniversary! I'm really sorry this isn't exactly the most cheerful thing ever, but I do keep you in mind when I write

Lance had never actually flown the Red Lion, he had never had a reason to since he had his own amazing Lion. He had had a strong bond with the Red Paladin though, and he was hoping that Red would take that into consideration as he tried to get her to bond with him.

Ignoring Shiro, Lance stepped up to the particle barrier, not quite sure what to expect. He hoped he didn’t have to anything drastic like the previous Red Paladin had to do get earn the Lion’s trust, for two beings so hot headed Lance had been surprised that they hadn’t impulsively taken to each other immediately. 

Laying a hand on the barrier Lance reached out with his mind to connect with Red. It took effort to find the Lion’s conscious, it was like she was asleep or more significantly in a coma. He projected the spike of adrenaline he got from maneuvering through the battle towards her, anything to show that he was a Paladin worthy of her. 

She did not stir. She did not wake.

Lance switched tactics. Instead he projected everything he had felt ten thousand years ago, the anguish in waking up alone on a different planet, and that fiery determination to never be alone again. He would save the Red Paladin if it was the last thing he did, and if it really was too late then he would recover what he could and destroy Zarkon. 

He felt her start to wake up. It felt like watching a rose bloom. Her mind was the outer layer of petals protecting something inside of them. Lance tried to press forward curiously, but her thorns kept him at bay until she opened up enough to show him willingly. If he had to describe it he would have said blood red outer petals that deepened in color until they reached a purple center. It was him. Lance could barely feel him, but it was him. Red had been shielding him. 

Reaching out Lance probed at the center, and Red let him, but the conscious there was brittle and distant. Lance pushed a little harder while still being gentle and what he got back made him want to scream. As the center petals started to open up what started to waft off wasn’t anything near sweet, it was pain and anguish. Waves of tired and sad coated him thickly making him want to pull away but the base of the conscious was too familiar.

Without even thinking Lance raised his hand for Shiro to refrain from touching him. There was so much going on in his head he knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with anything more.

“Lance,” Shiro whispered, but with Lance’s currently heightened senses he might as well have been yelling.

“Shiro,  _ stop _ ,” Lance gritted out harshly, but he could not care less how he sounded. It didn’t stop coming. It felt like ten thousand years of waiting to be rescued and worry for loved ones lost. It made Lance’s knees weak. He wanted to break, he wanted nothing more than to never get up again, to just lay there in the hanger and sob. Lance knew that would do nothing. Instead of giving into the dread he let the intense emotions solidify his resolve to rescue the Red Paladin. Whether Lance lived or died he would make sure that the endless days of sorrow were numbered. 

The barrier dropped.

“We need to go.  _ Now _ .” Lance wheezed out, the lingering effects feeling like a crushing weight on his chest but also a fire in his veins. He had no idea when he had fallen to the floor but he hoped he still looked even slightly intimidating. Judging by Shiro’s concerned looks that was probably a no.

There was something else that was insistently pressing against his brain, it was the comforting presence of Red and the purple center of her heart.


End file.
